A New Beginning
by Veronica and balthzar
Summary: Yes I know I stole the title from the series. This is basically a story about how everyone feels after Ahsoka leaves in the last episode of season one. Major Kanan and Hera Romance.


"What do we do now?" Ezra asked as the ghost separated from the other cells. An hour ago Ahsoka had been talking all that garbage about how a new chapter was beginning and now they were back to wondering the galaxy alone.

"You heard Ah...I mean Fulcrum we'll go about our business as usual. She'll contact us when it's safe and tell us what to do then. Hera said but her stressed tone of voice made it obvious that she was less than pleased with the day's results.

The five of them made their way to the cockpit and sat down in their chairs as Hera prepared to make the jump to hyperspace. Suddenly Kanan stood up smiling. "Come on guys this is the first real win we've have against the Empire in a long time. I say we take our new TIE fighters on a joy ride around Mandalore to celebrate!"

The three kids as Hera called them cheered in agreement. Only Hera seemed to still have her senses about her. "Have you all lost it?" She scolded them, there were some days on the ghost she felt more like a mother than a pilot and she knew today was going to be one of those days. "Ignoring the fact that we would all be caught and arrested again if we did that. None of us have slept or ate much or at all in the past two weeks, Kanan you can barely stand up straight. Now all of you go to bed we can celebrate tomorrow." Hera pushed her hand against Kanan and watched him stumble back to prove her point.

"Come on dear; let's go get ready for bed." Hera said helping Kanan as he walked back to his room.

"You three, Bed, Now!" A voice yelled from inside the Kanan's room.

"Yes mom!" Sabine yelled back as they began slowly waking back to their rooms. Once they were sure Hera couldn't hear them Ezra spoke up.

"So Hera and Kanan are like um you know." He stuttered "You know they are like um romantically um involved." Sabine and Zeb stopped and turned around suddenly.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison

"Just think about it Hera is always calling him names like love and dear not to mention they are always together."

Sabine gasped as the realisation dawned on her. "Now that you mention it a few weeks ago I saw Kanan and Hera coming out of her cabin together." She laughed in disbelief "Oh my gosh they are together."

"Wait a second if they are together why can't they share a cabin. Why do I have to share a cabin with the kid?" Zeb asked angrily. Chopper came down from the cockpit just in time to hear the three of them start to argue.

"Guys hold on a second we don't even know if Kanan and Hera are actually together. You can't just go up a ask them. Hey are you two sleeping together?"Sabine reasoned over Zeb and Ezra's bickering.

Knowing how long living organisms could argue for Chopper decided to save himself the suffering and put an end to this argument now.

A loud beeping came from chopper silencing everyone.

"What do you mean they're married?" Sabine asked. Zeb and Ezra exchanged looks an idea forming in their heads.

"Who cares let's go see if we can get Hera's room!" The two said in unison smiling. Zeb easily picked up Sabine and started carrying her towards Kanan's Cabin.

"You can't just walk in on them like this!" She screamed kicking Zeb trying to get him to let her down.

*IN KANAN'S CABIN*

There was a tentative silence in their room as Hera watched Kanan get ready for bed for the first time since he got captured. Hera stood up from the bed and walked over to him and started running her fingers thought his hair.

"I missed you love." Kanan forced out a laugh trying to get ease the silence in the room. He turned around wrapping his arms around Hera's waist.

"Are you sure it was me you missed or just my hair?"

Hera continued brushing her hands through his hair and smirked planting a small kiss on his lips. "Let me think about it and I'll get back to you in a day or two." She whispered her lips extremely close to his ear.

"Fine if you want to be like that I can play your game." Kanan whispered seductively as he picked Hera up and dropped her on the bottom bunk of their bed. Kanan leaned over Hera and their lips crashed together as his hand made it's way to the top clip of Hera's shirt.

The two of them had just gotten into a better position on the bed and Kanan started stroking her lekku when they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Kanan, Hera we need to ask..." Ezra stopped mid sentence staring at the scene he had just walked in on. Both of their hands dropped to their sides in an attempt to regain some composure.

"So it is true! you guys are married." Zeb smirked. "Great! Ezra and I can move your stuff into Kanan's room then we can have your cabin." They ran off as Hera slid out from underneath Kanan and ran after them attempting to button up her shirt as she went.

"Ezra, Zeb Wait!" Hera yelled. Kanan on the other hand lay down on the bed happy to finally be getting a new roommate after having been married to her for almost three years.

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

"Hera has Fulcrum contacted us yet?" Erza asked from the other room as her searched for a new power cell for his lightsaber.

"Not yet." she yelled back. At that moment Kanan walked in carrying breakfast for the two of them.

"What is that about?" Kanan asked. "I thought you got a transmission from Ahsoka this morning." He sat down next to Hera laying down their food on the table.

"I did... I think I'll let them suffer for a few days, as pay back for stealing my cabin." Hera smirked.

"Come on Hera it wasn't that bad was it?" Kanan asked sweetly putting an arm around his wife.

"No I guess not." She smiled as she snuggled into his chest wanting to stay like that forever.

A/N Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes I just finished it today and thought it would be the perfect day to put up my story! Tell me if you see any mistakes and I will fix them. Happy Star Wars Day! Disclaimer I don't own Star wars.


End file.
